villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Dark Priest Hargon/PE proposal: Kill-Vearn
Dragon Quest is a series that is so successful in Japan that it got its own spin-off manga series, with one of those being Dragon Quest:The Adventure of Dai. However, a new series also means new villans, with one of them being Kill-Vearn. ''Who is Kill-Vearn?'' ''Kill-Vearn ''is one of the main antagonist in The Adventure of Dai, he is the executioner of the demon king, Vearn. In reality, he is the right-hand man of Vearn's rival, Velther. He first appears after the main protagonist, Dai has defeated a hydra, whic horrified the citizens because of Dai's deadly power that is clearly none human. Kill-Vearn than taunt him for that and disappear. Kill-Vearn appears again to warn Myst-Vearn not to use his power without Vearn's permission. When Myst and Kill is going back to their base, they are followed by Pop, who is a mage. Kill paralysis him with his flute, but before Kill-Vearn can finish Pop off, Dai intervened and saved Pop. Kill-Vearn than appears when he activated a trap after Dai killed Hadlar, the second-in-command of the demon army. Which locked Dai and Pop in an inferno cage that is getting smaller and smaller, luckily, before being incinerated, Avan appears and broke the trap. He also fight Kill-Vearn and broke his mask. Enraged, Kill-Vearn wears an angry mask and challenges Avan on a one-on-one fight by dragging him into another dimension . During the fight he used a trap to seemingly win unfairly. However, Avan escaped. Kill-Vearn tried to use a fire attack on him. However Avan managed to repel it, setting Kill-Vearn ablaze, Piroro, a Jinkster that accompanies Kill-Vearn than begs Avan to spare him, so Avan pit out the fire. However, Kill-Vearn tried to kill Avan again, but accidentally decapitated himself by his own trap, which Avan set when he escaped from the dimension. After Vearn's demise, Kill-Vearn resurface and show his ture body- Piroro. Kill-Vearn than said that the only way to destroy his humanoid body is by detonating the black core, which is a bomb that isnas powerful as nuke. Kill-Vearn than detonate it, which will detonate another black core that will kill every living things in the surface world, Kill-Vearn is than immediately killed by Marm when she punched him in the stomach and over-healed him to his death. Heinous Standard Kill-Vearn is a complete sadistic that prefers to kill his victims slowly, he even admits that he enjoys seeing his victim struggle in vain. As he said that he found killing enemy directly to be 'boring'. He even said that he find that watching those who tried desperately to escape but realized they are doomed to be absolutely enjoyable.Which even disturb Vearn the demon king. Kill-Vearn also tried to completely destroy the surface world by detonating the black cores, which are basically nukes, which will basically kill everythings on the surface world. As for minor factors, he fight unfairly and tried to kill Avan after he mercy him. As for the heinous standard of the manga, there are villains that like Vearn, who tried to blow the surface world , Zaboera who is extremely traitorous , cowardly and is willing to treat his own son as a tool. However, Kill-Vearn's action clearly stand out. As Vearn is shown to respect his enemies, while Zaboera is clearly a just designed for being a hatebase. Mitigating factors None.s Final thoughts I think Kill-Vearn is an easy yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals